The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Emily Saul’.
The new Echinacea originated from an open-pollination in July, 2002, of an unnamed selection of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Dahlonega, Ga., in June, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Atlanta, Ga. since August, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.